When Love Blooms
by nattie700
Summary: Marian knew he was a charmer, but sometimes she let herself be charmed. A pre-series romantic vignette.


**When Love Blooms**

Character/Pairing: Robin/Marian

Summary: Marian knew he was a charmer, but sometimes she let herself be charmed. A pre-series romantic vignette, so an established relationship of sorts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Robin Hood or any of the characters**

Author's Notes: I'm hoping this isn't too mushy and Robin doesn't come off too corny. We all know he's a bit of a charmer so I wanted to revisit that. Feedback and constructive criticism is most appreciated.

To hear his footsteps she had to listen really closely. In between the rustling of tress, the tender sway of long grass, concealed by the twitter of birds and the distant laughter of children in the village, he stalked closer. She could tell right now he stood over her half blocking the sun, probably staring at her quite unashamedly.

"You know it really is very rude to stare," she scolds not even bothering to open her eyes.

He chuckles, "That's what I like about you."

"What?" interest piqued she cracked open an eyelid. She tried not to notice how handsome he looked standing there with the sun silhouetting his figure.

"Your nothing like those other girls- you lie here in the sun not even caring if you get spots from or freckles," he grinned impishly at her.

Slightly miffed at what he was implying she sat up, "I care what I look like."

"Is that so?" he teased but at her glare he quickly back-pedalled. "I didn't mean you don't care, I'm just saying that I like how you can enjoy stuff like this," he said flopping onto the ground next to her.

She gazed at him, "You are puzzling Robin of Locksley." Any other person would have called her lazy and unladylike, her own father thought she was in her room doing embroidery at this moment, not in some meadow. As much as she wanted to please him, she couldn't help feeling stifled within the castle walls, out here she could breathe.

"…and you are a puzzling girl," he smiled back.

"Not too puzzling to discourage one, I hope," she challenged, her comment laden with implication.

"Me? Back down from a challenge? Never!" he laughed. She allowed the warmth of the sun and his presence to wash over her.

"I will never leave Locksley- I love it too much," he declared breaking the silence.

"Don't let Much hear you say that- but I do agree, there isn't any other place quite like it." She turned to him half squinting in the sun, "What do you love about it so much?"

"I guess it's always been home. I know everyone here and… it _is_ very pretty…" he said reaching out to her hand that lay between them with his.

"Tell me," she prompted smiling at his tactile nature.

"Well, there's always that first glimpse on the chilly winter morning," he began trailing his fingers up her bare arm leaving goose bumps in its wake. "The pure white snow blanketing the land…it's breathtaking," he murmured and she shivered lightly. She put it down to the clear image of the icy morning rather than his seemingly inadvertent actions.

"Yes…" she tried to calm her beating heart. "But it does get terribly cold, you can't tell me you enjoy winter's frostiness all the time Robin?" she asked loftily

He chuckled and instead of answering his hand ghosted over her cheek pushing an errant lock away from her face. "Or maybe it's the blueness of the sky," he said looking carefully at her blue eyes.

"It can turn the darkest and bitterest shade of blue when a storm starts to brew and then you know you're in for trouble." She ducked her head ashamed at what he was implying but he caught her chin raising her gaze again. "But mostly it's endless, open and beautiful. It can make you feel infinite."

She was ready to tease him for sounding sentimental but she stopped short, caught off by the intensity in his gaze.

"And…" He raised his eyebrows as if to ask permission to continue.

Swallowing away her emotion she encouraged him, "And?"

His hand meandered lightly down her cheek towards her mouth. "My favourite part, is when the flowers bloom and it's the red roses which stand out, all the others pale in comparison."

The bright sounds of nature in its renewed life seemed to fade away, and the world shrank closer and smaller around them, insulating and cocooning them.

"You see," he paused his gaze flickered down to her mouth, "the roses are as red as rubies."

He traced his finger over her crimson lips, "They are the ones I wish to take," He leaned imperceptibly closer, she didn't dare breathe. "_They_ are impossible to resist, you just have to reach out and pluck one."

"I don't think we're talking about Locksley any more," she smiled as she too moved closer, their noses lightly bumping, their lips a breath away.

"No I don't think we are," he murmured closing the small distance between them.

**The End**


End file.
